Happy Mother's Day Zoe
by Harriet1806
Summary: Mother's Day fiction based around Zoe, Max and their little boy. Max and Maxi spend the whole day treating Zoe to one of the best days of her life.
**Oneshot to celebrate Mother's Day today. Please review if you enjoyed this oneshot :D**

Zoe turned over to an empty space next to her, this quickly made her wake up and think where was Max? Seconds later she could hear laughter coming from the kitchen/living room, which made her smile. She never thought when Max found out about the mistake she made the night before their wedding, she would ever be this happy.

After 6 months of hell for them both, they realised they couldn't live without each other any longer and made up and started living their life as a married couple. Little did they know 2 months after their reunion and into the start of their lives as a marriage couple without any planning Zoe found out she was expecting. They both couldn't believe this miracle was happening when they found out, but both couldn't wait to meet their son or daughter. They spent the whole 9 months of Zoe pregnancy worrying about every little thing but they both agreed it was totally worth it when they were holding their son in their arms for the first time. Zoe and Max decided to name their son Maxi Charlie Michael Walker. Days before Maxi was born Max was pushing a little lad round the ED named Maxi and he knew then that he loved the name and when he put the idea forward the Zoe when Maxi was born she agreed that would be the perfect name for their son. They decided on Charlie Michael as Maxi middle names as Charlie was like a farther to Zoe and Michael was Max's dad's name. Sometimes Zoe still couldn't believe where the past 2 and a bit years had gone, Zoe thoughts were broken when Maxi ran into the bedroom and jumped on the bed next to Zoe, Max was quickly behind carrying a tray with breakfast on.

"What do you have to tell mummy Maxi" Max asked

"Happy mummy's day, love you"

"Thank you monkey, I love you too"

"Shall we give mummy her presents Maxi"

"Yeah yeah yeah" Maxi said whilst jumping up and down on the bed sigh his hands in the air

Max lifted Maxi up into his arms and made his way over to his wardrobe. Max then bent down to the bottom of his wardrobe and got out a wrapped box and a gift bag, before whispering into Maxi ear which made their little lad run out of the bedroom faster than The Flash. Within seconds Maxi was back holding a bunch of Zoe's favourite flowers. He quickly jumped on the bed and gave them to Zoe.

"Aww there gorgeous, thank you sweetheart" Zoe said whilst placing a kiss on top of Maxis head

"Right you want to give mummy her other present from you Maxi and her card" Max asked his son whilst passing him the big box

"Yes Daddy" Max replied

Maxi passed the box over the Zoe, who then started to unwrap it. Zoe kept on looking up whilst unwrapping to see an excited Maxi by the side of her. He always got excited when anyone was opening anything as he couldn't ever wait to see what was inside even if he already knew. Zoe ripped the paper off the top of the box to discover the word Jimmy, she knew right then what Maxi had bought her for Mother's Day. Zoe continued to unwrap the box before lifting the lid off the box, she moved the top layers of tissue paper to discover the pair of Jimmy Choo shoes she had be debating about buying the other week but opted for the other pair in the end.

"Aww Max you shouldn't have spent all this money on getting me these so Maxi could give them to me as a present"

"Honestly Zo I wanted to. Me and Maxi wanted to treat you, as you do so much for us and you never stop with work and home life and we thought you deserve it"

"Thank you but I do all of them things as that's my job, during the day I'm a doctor. But when I leave the ED I'm your wife and this little ones mummy and I'm happy and couldn't imagine it being any other way now. I love you both so much"

"Love you too mummy" Maxi said whilst giving Zoe a big cuddle

"Right now a little treat from me to say happy Mother's Day to the best mummy in the world" Max said whilst putting the gift bag in front of Zoe on the bed

Zoe opened the bag and pulled out a navy dress in the style she wears for work "oh Max this is gorgeous"

"I know boy done good haven't I"

"Yes you have, but there must be another reason why you bought me this dress and it isn't just to treat me or so I had something to go with my new shoes from Maxi"

"Okay okay there was another reason. I thought your bum and body would look amazing in it and then I get to stare at it even more during the work day, I also thought it would look amazing on my office floor"

"Oh yeah well maybe we will have to see about all of that next week when I wear it for the first time" Zoe said with a cheeky look on her face

"I'll look forward to it Dr Hanna" Max replied with a massive smile on his face

Max and Maxi then spent the rest of the day spoiling Zoe rotten, they took her out for lunch to one of Zoe's favourite places to eat where they went as a family. They then came back home had a special cake which Max and Maxi made the day before for her. Played some games as a family and then struggled up on the sofa together in each other's arms watching Maxi favourite film Toy Story, which both Zoe, Max and Maxi had seen a million times as he watched it nearly every day but neither of them minded as it made their son happy.

The film was about to come to an end Zoe looked at Maxi concentrating at the TV whilst drinking his bottle of milk he had before going to sleep. Zoe then looked up at Max who had an arm round both her and Maxi, he saw her looking at him in the corner of his eye and looked at her.

"Thank you for giving me one of the best days of my life with you both today, I feel really special the way you treated me today"

"It our pleasure Zo as you are special to me and Maxi you're our world. Happy Mother's Day Zo"

 **Please Review if you enjoyed this oneshot :D**


End file.
